


Tory

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [35]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, M/M, Memories, drive
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tory niosą za sobą wiele wspomnień</p><p>Prompt 18. Tory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tory

Nawet po latach Brian z sentymentem wspominał to miejsce. Tak jakby ono zważyło na całym jego życiu. W końcu wtedy podjął tą jedyną, najważniejszą decyzję.  
Żadne inne wyścigi nie były tak ekscytujące, jak ten ich. Brakowało adrenaliny, bo obaj wiedzieli, że mogą to zrobić. Może to skłoniło ich do dalszej rywalizacji. W końcu tak bardzo się różnili, jednak byli też tak do siebie podobni.  
W każdym mieście szukali nowych, bo tylko z nimi wyścig miał sens. Tory i pędzący po nich pociąg. Dla niektórych oznaka szaleństwa, dla nich codzienność. Bo wiedzieli, że mogą zginąć, ale to mieli wpisane w straty.


End file.
